


Will This Become a Fic? Let's Explore Headcanons!

by Lady_of_the_Waters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Hell sucks too, Pre-Fall, Relationship Study, heaven sucks, what are a Demon and Angel to do?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Waters/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Waters
Summary: For one of my first dives into fic writing I want to go ahead and explore a few headcanons and interpretations for Crowley and Aziraphale’s relationship. This will be kept relatively plot free but any stories I may or may not write will likely be built with these headcanons, well, in my head. Covering pre-fall, pre-apocanope, and post-notpocalypse.Aziraphale was first created as a soldier. Defend Her and Her work. Crowley had been a star maker. Sit there and craft stars.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. The Very Beginning, No, Before That

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write more? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This fandom is great. Have fun.

A lot was taken from Crowley when he fell. The repealed Grace was at least a bit expected, the memories less so. Maybe it was the trauma of it all. Most identity was stripped. Names. Those were taken and thrown out. Faces as well blurred together. Demons were allowed to remember their roles (though Heaven gave them no credit for these roles), and the fallen angels retained roughly the same pecking order after Hell was fully established.

Crowley had been a star maker spending the not exactly days just yet weaving strings of plasma into nebulae and galaxies on the tapestry of the universe. His job was nice enough but it did get boring. _Sit there and craft stars._ There was no roaming around looking at other’s work, no asking what this was all going to be for, and especially no criticism. To critique an angel’s job was to ask if God Herself messed up in either judgment or the creation of said angel.

But then there was Lucifer and the gang who criticized, who asked if it was wrong to criticize. Crowley was swept up and the asking of what was right and wrong became more blatant, more accusing. There was talk of rebellion, plans and speeches drawn up, armor and weapons readied should the need arise. and then came the soldiers.

There had been no real fighting before, there wasn’t any need for it. Sure, many wanted to fight, to retaliate against this angelic ideal She created. But Her ideal hadn’t started out with an angelic army. Crowley, Lucifer, and the not quite yet fallen were woefully unprepared for anything like this. It wasn’t a war. It was a single battle.

*~~~

Aziraphale was first created as a soldier. _Defend Her and Her work._ There was no chance for questions. They were disrespecting Her, Her work, and Her angels, they were rowdy and violent, they were to be cast out.

The battle itself wounded both sides. The physical pain was new and so was the emotional pain of fighting someone who looked so similar, who acted similar, but was so different. The wings of many of the Fallen were slashed and maimed. Feathers burnt away. Non-ethereal non-earthly bodies splintered and broke. Reformed in and after the sulfur to be twisted and evil.

The names of the Fallen were erased except Lucifer. The soldiers waited for the second battle and were eventually assigned specific roles. Everyone had to play their part in this Great Ineffable Plan.


	2. Assumptions and Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale regularly has to navigate the complex system that is Heaven. And Heaven is built in a way that specifically discourages questions.

Heaven in many ways was like a professional looking website. White with sleek lines, too many drop down bars, and a trustworthy front page. From 6000+ years of experience Aziraphale knew that Heaven also worked like a poorly designed flowchart that might be found on one of these websites. Before the Arrangement he would repeatedly come in with a concern or suggestion looking for an answer in an ally. Successfully navigating Heaven’s system was always too big an endeavor. It would always go something like this:

Aziraphale asks how many of the locals will be destroyed in the Flood. Surely a few outside of Noah’s family don’t deserve this.

Aziraphale finds his way to Human Observation Offices and visits the desk for Mesopotamia.

Aziraphale is redirected to look at the Records of the Virtuous for whatever time and place he needs. Of course the records say nothing of the number of sinners and whether that number so greatly exceeds the virtuous that the Flood is warranted.

Aziraphale looks for Metatron or Sandalphon to clear things up.

Metatron is busy.

Sandalphon doesn’t like him or his inquiries.

Aziraphale tries to do his own research but eventually Gabriel finds him and hands him an extra assignment. _Can’t have you sitting up here going through old records. You’re a Principality! You’ve got blessings to bestow, good to inspire. Get on down there!_

*~~~

So Aziraphale stopped asking questions. Never stopped having them though, they sounded suspiciously like Crawly, later Crowley, asking if these were really the necessary lengths. But Heaven’s will was God’s will. Or God’s will determined Heaven’s will. Everything was going along with the Great Plan. Or Ineffable Plan. Those were one in the same right?

Heaven’s poor flowchart system was not designed for asking questions. Anyone who dared try was hopped between departments that each affirmed they knew what they were doing and passed the questioner on to the next. Aziraphale was always left with the last option of talking directly to God, but every question seemed unreasonable to ask, the answer inconsequential. Later on, Metatron took over all correspondence to God making asking questions all the harder. Only something like the end of the world might have emboldened Aziraphale enough.


End file.
